


Group Project

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl Louis, F/M, Female Louis, I'm Bad At Tagging, idk what else i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, they fucked in the little room inside the chemistry lab. Louis bent on the sanitized table Liam made sure was clean, her feet not reaching the ground and her stifled moans hazing Liam’s vision as he fucked into her and held her tight striped skirt above her arse, imprints forming on her hips. </p><p>Louis and Liam fuck. It was supposed to be a group project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Project

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, I'm a fucking joke. I just love Lilo kind of a lot.

"Wait, wait- Tomlinson" Liam stops Louis as he's being pushed against the wall of the entrance in his apartment, door shutting loudly in front of him.

"Yeah?" Louis is currently in front of him wearing a beanie that she takes off and let's fall on the floor beside her feet. Her eyes are gleaming in front of him, she looks rather huffy and excited, her hair wavy and messy framing her face.

"What are you doing? Wasn't this a group project kinda day?"

"It won't be a group project by the end of this, don't worry" she pulls his shirt up, rucking it quickly above his shoulders and off his head.

"Tomlinson-" He recovers taking a breather, this is going too fast. Louis is cold, her frozen hands come to rest on Liam's hips and he hisses at the contact.

"Listen Liam, I know we are supposed to hate each other and such, but I'd rather you fuck me now before everything"

"What? I don't-"

Louis unbuckles the belt of her dark coat, the one she uses when it's cold and throws on Liam’s desk when he’s sleeping before classes start, and reveals underneath it her naked body.

Liam had actually planned everything already, setting the polyesters to create their planetarium for the group project Professor Logozo assigned two days ago. He gathered the materials a couple of hours prior to seven in the evening and messed about cleaning and watching TV for the others to come.

Thing is, Louis wasn’t supposed to be in his group, but she insisted, pinching at Liam’s skin fearlessly and waiting for him to bite back- they always do that. It’s not about hating each other, but Liam is not like Louis, so he doesn’t understand her.

They’re in college for God’s sake and it shouldn’t be this hard to make a point about not really appreciating the invasiveness of an individual, but Louis irks him in ways he can’t describe. There’s an itch that makes him nervous about her and Louis makes it worse every time she becomes too much.

Still, they fucked in the little room inside the chemistry lab. Louis bent on the sanitized table Liam made sure was clean, her feet not reaching the ground and her stifled moans hazing Liam’s vision as he fucked into her and held her tight striped skirt above her arse, imprints forming on her hips.

It was a good one, didn’t even get caught, at least not like the other time a girl found them going at it inside the supply of basketballs and volleyballs room in the gym. That was probably epic, perhaps the shock and her perfectly ‘o’ shaped mouth was even more epic. Liam didn’t really stop when she opened the door, maybe too entranced by the act.

 _Liam and Louis shagged in the supply room_ was perceived as a rumour though, nobody believed it.

Now he doesn't know anymore, because they’ve probably christened every damn place, but- Liam is sure the project involved some sort of planetarium building construction- not… Okay.

"Are you drunk or high?" He asks squinting a little at irritated twitch on Louis's lips

"Do you think I'd ask Harry to bring me here, naked under my coat, just because I'm drunk or high? _Liam_ " she huffs, stripping the coat off he shoulders and Liam doesn't know if he can look, he considers he could but he doesn't know yet. Louis could tell him it's a joke- would she need to be naked if it was a prank? He doesn't know yet, but God, Louis is gorgeous, her bra in fineblack material and skimpy outline lace shapes her well-endowed breasts perfectly.

"Fuck, your- I'm. You did them?"

"Yes" she breathes, shrugging her coat off and letting it fall on the floor with a soft thud "do you like them?" she smirks taking her bra off daringly and slowly, biting her lips and faking coyness.

She touches her breasts, smoothing her fingertips over the heart shaped areolas and looking timidly at Liam while pinching at the skin there. He’s never- fuck.

"I- Toml-" he stutters trying not to look too much

"Don't call me that" she admonishes tightly, laying her hands on Liam's chest and moving them up to his neck. She locks her hands at his nape with a grin on her face. Her nipples are turgid against his chest, and Liam swallows. He is going to die; he’s sure, sure by the second.

"I don't hate you, Louis. I can't stand you, which is different" Liam murmurs as he picks Louis up in his arms, her squeal muted to a whimper when he slides his hands down her arse, squeezing slightly at her cheeks and listening to her moan.

"What does that even mean?" She grumbles biting on his birthmark and she snickers when he hisses, a warmth swamping down his stomach in waves, he keeps her up and prop her back against the wall of the entrance.

Her fingers are playing along the line of the back of his neck, Liam breathing shallowly on her collarbone "Means I like you but we're not entirely the same as you might have noticed. Wanna work on resolving our differences?" He reasons with her, pulling the band of her lacy black knickers down in between her already damp folds.

“That’s what we always agree upon, Payno”

She arches against his chest, breasts pressing on his upper body, and breathes harshly on his neck as he picks up her coat and walks across the hallway that leads to his living room. She giggles quietly, burrowed into his shoulder and she kisses the already soft spot on his neck, just behind his ear and smiling when he curses.

He cleared the carpet of its usual coffee table, setting the material aside for the so gone project, or sexual- he doesn’t know.

"You sneaky fox, you told Zayn, Harry, and Niall about this" she titters as he tickles her sides, laying her down on the floor downing a look on her belly and settling between her legs

"It was a plan Liam" she says, giggles fading as he towers over her and comes down to kiss her, her lips soft and smooth gliding against his, her legs runs along the line of his crotch sweatpants and fuck-

"You better be ready for this then, I'm gonna make you feel so good baby" Liam says, his hands lingering on her sides, finger shaped imprints forming on her tanned skin.

"Want you to, Liam” Liam smirks, peppering her cheeks and forehead with kisses as he goes down his way, following a messy trail of other pecks along the line of her neck and biting and sucking on her collarbones.

Louis grabs his shoulders and moans when he envelops her nipple in his mouth, fondling her other breast in slow motions, and shaping the heart shaped areola with his fingertips. Liam brushes his thumb on Louis's nipple maybe with too much force, his fingers quite rough from the hours he spent with Niall, picking the strings of his guitar and memorizing new scales, but Louis groans, her hands stopping on his hair and tugging. He bites her nipple, not that hard, but nearly enough to make her scream and the tug at his hair even harder.

“Fuck, Liam, stop stop” she pushes him away laughing and her hands go for his sweatpants, pulling the waistband down “-naked Liam, strip, come on” she pants heady, tongue flicking on his ear.

Liam helps her pushing his sweatpants off, her fingers slipping inside his boxers ever so quickly and grasping his cock, Liam gets knocked out for a second, gasping for air as he inverts their positions and lays on the dark carpet. Louis straddles his lap, facing him with a smile, her short hair messy around her cheeks.

He pushes her hips up, rubbing her arse cheeks slowly along the line of his cock, his fingers pulling the elastic of her knickers in between the split of her cheeks, Louis’s eyes rolling as her back bows and her fingers rake across his chest. He works a finger there, dragging it down with her lace and sliding it off her wet cunt while he teases her clit with his thumb; she moans on his neck lewdly grinding her wet heat on his leg as he takes her panties off and leaves them beside their bodies.

“Up baby, wanna eat you out” Liam says as she moves forward, he helps her out grabbing her thighs and working his fingers step by step near her cunt until her folds are there, hovering above his mouth, he breaths out there and smirks when Louis curses quietly.

Louis's fingers skid in his hair as she looks down at him, her cheeks splattered with a wonderful shade of pink and her breath ragged and shallow, chest rising and falling hastily. He grips at her thighs, pulling her closer to his mouth, blowing a puff of warm air on her cunt as her thighs start to shake

“Come on baby, let it go” he coaxes

He nips at the juncture between her thigh and pelvis feeling Louis twitch above him, Liam kisses his way along the inside of her thighs near her cunt but not actually doing anything there. He kisses and bites lightly and Louis gasps trying to move her hips that Liam promptly sets tight for her not to grind on his tongue- just yet.

“Be good, come on” he whispers gently when she huffs

He grazes with his pointer on the patch of dark hair neatly trimmed, kneading lightly the skin near her heat. He continues like that and Louis gasps until she tugs at his hair impatient and huffy

"Come on Liam, I'm dying-don't laugh, asshole" she urges as he pulls her in even closer and teases his tongue in her cunt, licking wide stripes along the centre and flicking his tongue on her clit, occasionally avoiding her to come not too soon, as worked up as she is.

“Liam, I’m- _fuck_ ” she moans, her hips stuttering and the grip at his hair tightening, the ache of it sending shocks in his dick, throbbing against his stomach.

Liam continues to drag his tongue and Louis starts quivering above him, her body shakes when he brushes his tongue on her clit, flicking at his last lap, revelling in her curse and whimpers leaving her mouth, he bites lightly Louis’s voice becoming louder as he continues, he strokes her legs slowly, eliciting a chocked laugh from Louis’s mouth

“Stop it you dick, that tickles” she giggles pushing his hands away from her sides and he caresses the skin of her hip bone slowly. He lays his tongue flat for her to move against him and she does, pushing her hips slowly and keening filthily

“Yes yes Liam, fuck” she sways her hips a little, picking up rhythm as Liam adds his thumb and presses it rubbing around her clit. He works one finger at the time inside, her heat tightening around them until he has two and pumps them in, occasionally flicking with his tongue on her clit.

His jaw aches a little, his chin wet and slippery as she looks down at him, every moan, every trembling cry wrung from her swollen lips.

He crooks his fingers just right as a startled and loud whimper make Louis clench around his fingers. Liam looks up at Louis, her mouth open and no sound coming out of it as he thrusts his fingers in when Louis shakes above him and lets out a strangled cry coming on Liam’s tongue as he goes on lapping until she pushes away, her body trembling and spams shaking her forcefully.

“Fuck! I-” she says as her fingers catch the slick on his chin, her breath still ragged

“Yeah?”

“What?” she sounds stunned, eyes heavy and glassy and movements inhibited by her orgasm “Are you a god or something? What the fuck” she whispers somewhat dumbfounded when she comes down, licking his jaw and lips clean “Or are you the devil, I know you are” she jokes, “Your peaceful image carrying a fiend within, tell me in which circle of Dante’s Inferno are you in Liam?”

He laughs, his jaw aching. She’s still breathing harshly and twitching she kisses him quickly.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” she insists, her hands traveling down his abdomen as she return to straddle his lap contently, still a bit sensitive she hisses when she sits down and Liam arches against her.

“Whatever you want Louis” he whispers strung up, the ache in his muscle persisting

“Wanna ride you”

“Are you sure? Aren’t you tired? Lay down” he goes to sit but she pushes him down forcefully chiding him quietly with a kiss on his forehead

“I feel like a can run a marathon and bike across the canyon, shut up and let me ride you” she waves dismissively as she grabs the coat Liam laid on the sofa, searching for something and she exults like a child when she takes out a string of foil and Liam can’t help but snort

“What? I was prepared!”

“I have condoms, baby”

“I wouldn’t want you to go to your room, open your drawer and come back here” Louis complains pouting, her lips red and a bit swollen, he traces them silently with his thumb, her mouth closing around his finger and sucking lightly on them. He forgets about the rest for a second, it’s Louis above him sucking on his thumb in such a filthy way, it’s Louis who is making his dick twitch in unrelieved pleasure, none other.

He shakes his head and from the side of the sofa, under the cushions he takes out a stream of foil

“You cheeky fuck” she thwacks him playfully “You are satan, now I know” she laughs swatting at his hand

“How did you plan this?”

“Liam, I don’t know if you realize, but” her soft fingers grip at the base of his cock when she manages to straddle his legs, huffing contently “you are really hot, really really really really-”

“Got it” he interrupts flushing a little

“-and since deep down I know you wanna fuck my brains out I figured what other better occasion! Oh! Are you clean by the way? I always forget to ask” she starts stroking her fist up and down, he nods, he checked the previous week.

He doesn’t know if there are rules to handjobs, but Louis seems to know a bunch of things in her manner of twisting and fondling at his balls and smiling like she knows the entire world’s secrets- Liam is going to lose his mind.

“Alright, cool, I am too- so we have to know each other in order to participate in a group project Liam! Aren’t I a mastermind?” she concludes widening her eyes as if it’s a granted thing everybody would do.

Liam nods, incapable to actually say anything because Louis’s hands are doing things he can’t even describe and her mouth “Oh shit- Lou, don’t do that, fuck” he says when she presses her tongue flat on his slit and brushes, dragging her tongue slowly over the flushed skin of his cockhead

“This?” she grins, doing the same thing again and Liam is seeing sparks of some sort now

“Want me to fuck you or not?” he proposes voice tight and croaky

“Oh yeah, let’s do that” she remembers excitedly returning to sit on his stomach, she quickly opens the foil and works the rubber quickly and practiced on his length, Liam shutting his eyes closed just in case he could come just by looking at her thin fingers on his cock. Her hands scamper on his shoulders as she rubs her still wet cunt on his cock, laying hard and heavy on Liam’s belly.

“Fuck you Liam, who even told you to be this good at eating girls out- can’t even do this, still sensitive” she huffs laughing

Liam traces the stretch marks on Louis's hips with his fingers in awe as she lifts herself above him and holding his cock in her hand slowly comes down; the tip of his dick engulfed in her heat makes him shudder and curse, keeping his eyes shut as the tightness of her cunt envelopes him gradually until she can finally sit on him. Louis whimpers, pushing her hair back quickly

“Should have borrowed that stupid headband of Harry” Louis grumbles with a frown, but he shushes her, pulling her in to kiss her lips. It's all bites and panting and pushing, but Liam loves it, he loves how Louis feels above him and around him, the smell of her skin and the softness of body.

“You are lovely” he bites at her cheek “I know, Payne”

She rubs at his neck with her nose as she grinds sluggishly, before rocking her hips faster. Liam grabs her bum as she fucks herself with short, sharp thrusts, hardly moving on his cock at all, and rising in long, slow pulses, letting Liam nearly all the way out of her cunt before slamming back down. And it’s always so good, but now it’s more, they’re alone and the excitement of been found out is not there, but he’s trembling, he’s fucking going somewhere he’s never reached before. He traces the shape of Louis’s areolas with his fore and middle finger flicking her hardened nipples slightly and watching as she bites her lips and whimpers a choked “More more, Liam” with her eyes closed.

Liam can’t take it anymore as she goes in faster, building up a steady rhythm, her mouth so close and hot on his skin, he’s so close feeling the tightening in his balls. He slips a hand on her cunt and she grinds on it erratically

“Liam” he hears, almost like an invocation or a prayer, a plea, her head thrown back in abandon and her fingers clutching at his shoulders before she’s coming, crying out and biting at his neck, the bite making him come too, each pulse of his cock inside her making him even dizzier.

She huffs another laugh grinding languidly against him, Liam holding her chin for a kiss, slow and lazy.

"You sex enthusiasts! Stop!" Thuds hit on the wall and they giggle together

"Another neighbour to deal with tomorrow and it's all your fault!" he complains jokily remembering his walls are thin and possible everybody living at his sides could have heard.

Louis lifts herself off his soft cock and lays down on the carpet, sweat glistening her body, still breathing like she run a marathon anyways. He chucks the rubber in the bin and comes back when she sit up quickly and points at him with a shrewd smile

“I know! About that, another go on the washing machine?”

“Louis! My dick is going to fucking break!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
